


Experiment Entry #1

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #1

** Artificial Life Experiment Project. **

**Entry #1. **

**Date: October 5th 1994**.

 

Never did I think that I’d actually keep a journal on me...Though, I do have my reason for it.

 

Only a few months of working here and already I hear rumors and stories from co-workers. Normally I’d tune some out, yet, this particular one captured my attention. Apparently scientists from here and other parts of the country collaborated a long while ago, something about wanting to create life artificially.

 

“ _Simple, normal, old-fashioned reproduction will soon be a thing of the past!!_ ” ...Not the most appropriate motto to hear in my opinion...But still, they took a run at the project, but it was suddenly shut down for unknown reasons. What the truth behind that sudden scrapped project was, no one might ever know.

 

But hearing such a thing inspired me. More so than anything I’ve seen or heard! I’ve always had a fascination with life anyway, so...Why not do something with that passion?


End file.
